The First Date
by Eragon Namikaze
Summary: Basically what the title says. Beast Boy and Raven are finally going out on a date! And not just any date, but their first date. Dedicated to 7-LunaAbraxos-7 for helping me when I was new!


**I decided to write about Beast Boy and Raven's first date. This is the first time I've tried to write something this romantic, so please no flames. Now, let's enjoy the date!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Oh, by the way, I decided to dedicate this to 7-LunaAbraxos-7, just as thanks for helping me when I was new.**

Beast Boy was fidgeting in his seat. He was in fact on a date with Raven, yes, _the _Raven! He was in love with her and earlier that day, he had asked her on a date and she said yes! Now, here they were, at a French restaurant, enjoying themselves.

Beast Boy glanced at her. She looked really beautiful tonight. She wore a dark purple dress that went down to about her knees. The straps were about one inch. On the other hand, he wore a simple suit with a black tie.

"So," he began. "How have you been doing? Your emotions have been in a frenzy lately. Why is that?" Raven's eyes widened slightly, but then remembered that he could decipher her emotions. She never did know how he could do that and swore to herself that she'll find out one day. She considered how to answer; she knew the answer, just wasn't sure if she should tell him. She sipped a bit of her red wine to buy time.

"I have had a bit of a problem with my emotions," she responded finally. "I have been denying something and my emotions rebelled a little against me. However, the problem has been resolved, but now, a new problem is in its place." Beast Boy nodded in understanding for he had the same problem with the Beast. But he noticed something that most people would overlook. Her voice had wavered slighting, meaning that she was slightly afraid to solve the new problem. He shrugged it off; little did he know it had something to do with him.

As they were eating their food, Beast Boy was thinking about how he can control the Beast. In his mind, he admitted that in the past month, it got out at least four times. Two out of four, he managed to hold the Beast back, but for the other two times, he went to an abandoned island and released him. It was a serious problem, but he didn't know what to do. He was thinking about leaving the Titans for a while and come back when he manages to get the Beast under his control. But what about Raven? He then decided that it would be better for both him and her for him to leave to control the Beast.

Raven noticed he stopped eating his food with a thoughtful and asked casually," Penny for your thoughts?" His head jerked, startled. He had forgotten for a moment that he was on a date with Raven.

He took a bite and chewed slowly. In his mind, he was searching for a topic. All of a sudden, he noticed that there was a small frown on her lips. It was small, but there nevertheless. Beast Boy started, "Well, Raven, I sense you're curious about something else. What is it?"

Raven considered the question, eating her food. After a moment, she answered, "Well, I'm just wondering that if every time you change into an animal, do you gain its instinct." Seeing his confused face, she tried to explain," Like, when you change into a lion, do you gain its instinct to eat meat?" She watched his face morphed from confusing to understanding. He played with his food and wine, deciding how he should answer.

"I'll answer your question on a degree that your intelligence level can take," he teased. Then his face turned serious," But what you ask of me is complicated."

"I asked it. I would think that someone of my intelligence level would know what she is asking for," she challenged back, smirking. Inwardly, she was cheering for using his words against him.

"Fine," Beast Boy sighed. "Let's see. Pretty much. Whenever I turn into a meat-eater, I get the urge to eat meat, so it's kinda of hard to ignore that feeling. When I'm a rabbit, I get the urge to run away and hide."

Raven thought this over, and then, it struck her like lightening. If he gets these urges every day, then how does he contain it? That question was nagging at her. "But wait, how do you control those urges?" she asked interested.

Beast Boy chuckled," Really Raven? You're an empath and yet you don't know? I contain it with every day activities." Raven looked confused. He sighed," I eat tofu to help satisfy the urges in me. As long as I eat something, I'm okay. Granted the meat-eaters aren't happy, but it calms them. Also, most of the animal kingdom likes blood, and some of the urges are bloodlust. I can control that by playing video games, mainly violent ones. Even though they're imaginary opponents, they are satisfied. This way, nobody gets hurt." Raven was beyond impressed. Maybe she was wrong. Beast Boy wasn't as dumb as she thought he was. He had sacrificed most of his time to suppress these instincts just so no one could get hurt. _"He really is a caring person," _Raven thought with a smile on face. Maybe it was right.

In her mind, Knowledge spoke, _"This is kinda of complicated. At the least, Wisdom and I should be able to interpret it at the end of the day." _Raven gave her approval, knowing that this will help her understand the green boy better.

In Raven's eyes, Beast Boy could see a little of conflicting emotions. It was small, but still there. "Tell me, what's bothering you?" he asked, putting his hand on hers. She visibly tensed, her eyes narrowing slightly. Beast Boy saw the conflicting emotions become a storm in her amethyst eyes and quickly withdrew his hand. He placed his hand in his lap, waiting patiently for Raven to react. He was able to interpret her conflicting emotions. In her eyes, he saw that Raven was wondering if she could trust him or if he'll betray her. His anger flared, but because he was good at hiding his own emotions, he didn't show any signs other than muscles tightening and fists clenching. It was all because of that fire-breathing jerk, Malchior. Just the name made his blood boil. It was because of _him _that Raven couldn't trust him even though he was technically her best friend.

His hand was suddenly covered with black magic, which brought the hand to the tabletop. Beast Boy was alarmed, but hid it. His heart was beating so fast that he thought she could hear it. He was curious to what Raven wanted with his hand. He didn't resist for he wanted her to know that he trusted her judgment.

Raven slowly, hesitantly put her hand on him. She feared physical contact for two reasons; one, her heart was still broken because of Malchior and two, it would cause her emotions to flare and destroy things. A sudden warmth filled her hand. It felt right to both of them. She closed her hand around his and vice-versa.

They both finished their food in silence. Beast Boy asked softly, trying not to ruin the mood," How about we go for a walk in the park?" She nodded; she was in the romantic mood. Beast Boy quickly paid the bill, insisting that he has to be a gentleman.

While they were walking, Beast Boy was musing about the whole Beast thing. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at his hand, which was enveloped by a gray hand. "What's wrong, Eragon? You seem sort of … tense," Raven prodded him gently. This night had made her undercover feelings for the changeling. She decided that she would always be there for him since he had always helped her. Beast Boy's eyes darkened. In his mind, he was debating whether he should tell her or not. In the end, he decided that if he didn't tell her something this important, she wouldn't trust him and trust was the one thing he wanted to earn from her.

"How about we lie on the grass and look at the stars?" he offered. Raven nodded. At once, they both laid down, but Beast Boy kept a reasonable distance from her; he wanted her to know that he won't take advantage of her like that evil reptile did.

Unknown to him, it was a test. Raven wanted to see if he would try to take advantage of her. She was wary of men after the incident. When Beast Boy asked her to lie down on the grass and watch the stars, it was the perfect opportunity to see if all the rejection he's gotten from his past and from chicks twisted him and if it did, it would show in his character. Seeing that he kept a respectable distance from her, Raven felt at peace.

Feeling brave, she scooted over to Eragon, cuddling against him. Shocked, it took him a moment to process the information that Raven was _cuddling _against him. After the shock subsided, he put one of his arm around her and the other hand under his head with a soft smile on his lips. He was relaxed, but a part of his him couldn't stop thinking about the Beast. He didn't want to hurt Raven, but he would have to take the best course of action, which right now, was leaving the Titans until he can regain control of it. However, there was one thing that kept bothering him. He can turn into animals, but doesn't that make him an animal too? Is he an animal or is he human? That's one question that had many answers, but none of them were right.

Beast Boy spoke, "Hey, Raven?" Raven hummed in response. "I kinda of want to tell you something." He saw her eyes look at him with curiosity in them. "I've bet you wanted to know how I can control the animal's instincts right?" She nodded, dumbfounded. He had read her like a book again, but that was to be expected. For some reason, he always did know what she was thinking/feeling. "Well, it took a lot of practice. Whenever I transform into an animal, I cling to a thread of my human nature. It took me a long time, but I managed to do it. It's complicated, but I would think that you can understand what I go through." Raven nodded once more, placing her head on his chest, comfortable. She _did _know. Every day, she had to deal with her demon side. It took her many years to cling onto her human side and deny her demon side.

While thinking, Raven noticed that his muscles seemed a bit… tense. "What's wrong? Your muscles seem kinda of tense," she asked out of the blue. Beast Boy chuckled," Rae, it's just from training. I'm not stressing over anything. It's just that when I transform too much for too long, my muscles tend to be a bit sore."

However, Raven saw right through that façade. She knew that he was half-lying. He was hiding something. "That's not all. What else is wrong?" Raven prodded gently. Beast Boy just pointed his gaze at the stars and practically refused to tell her. Sighing, seeing that she would have to play the guilty card, said," You've always helped me, now it's my turn to help you." That did it for Beast Boy turned his head and looked deep in her eyes.

He saw that Raven truly, deeply wanted to help him. Also, the impact of her words had hit him hard. She was right; he had helped so many times, maybe it was time for her to repay the favor. He sat up and put his knees to his chest. Raven sat up as well, right behind him, and put one of her hands on one shoulder and put her head on the other shoulder, nuzzling him. Beast Boy was shocked at this display of affection, but realized rather quickly that she probably did it to help make it a bit comfortable for him to spill what he's stressed about. "You're right. It's just the Beast. He's been trying to get out. He did, a few times, but it was on an abandoned island. I can't control him, Rae, I just can't. I'm afraid that I'll have no choice but to leave the Titans." Raven was just plain speechless. He was going to leave the Titans, leave _her? _Right when she just found out her feelings for him, he was going to leave. Fate has a cruel sense of humor.

Raven stood up and sat back down right in front of him, grabbing his face towards her." You are NOT leaving. You're staying with us, with me. Why? Because-because I love you." With those words, she placed her lips on his. Beast Boy responded pretty quickly, closing his eyes in bliss. It felt like fireworks were going off in their bodies. They silently cursed the need for air when they had no choice but to break apart even though they could have stayed like that forever.

"Wow, but Rae, that doesn't solve the problem. Do _you _have another solution?" Beast Boy asked, despite the romantic mood at the moment.

Raven smacked lightly on his head, saying," We're having a moment here. Don't ruin it. But, in any case, I, in fact, _do _have a solution. You're going to meditate with me." To her surprise, Beast Boy agreed. He figured that since meditation helped Raven to control her demon side, it could help control his Beast side. And anyway, he could spend more time with Raven.

They both flew back to the tower. Landing on it, Beast Boy acted like a gentleman and walked Raven to her room. There, they said their goodbyes and exchanged kisses. However, there were three little words that made them unbearably happy. They both admitted that night that they loved each other and that was the beginning of a relationship that was to last for years and both of them finally managed to get over their fears.

**So what you did think? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it romantic? Please comment on this since it IS my first time trying to write something this romantic, but please no flames.**

**Remember, dedicated to 7-LunaAbraxos-7. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP!**


End file.
